Mai&Yuta: Look out World
by hisagawa-san
Summary: Mai left her family behind to pursue her own goals, following her lifelong dream to work within the 12th Division. When she manages to receive a high rank in said Division, working closely with Mayuri, she finds it impossible to get any work done, with her overprotective younger brother, Yuta. Light MaixMayuri fluff. Set in AU, where Nemu does not exist. Ratings subject to change.
1. The Interview

Lieutenant Akon casually slapped the data before the Captain, having replaced it in the official white-and-gold envelope with the Shino Academy emblem bright on the front. Captain Kurotsuchi paused in his studying, shooting his carefree lieutenant a glare. Through narrowed amber eyes, Captain Kurotsuchi studied the envelope.

"What's this?" he demanded finally, his voice hitting that particular note that Akon knew meant he was irritated.

"It's obviously a recommendation, Chief," Akon said matter-of-factly. "It'll explain that Academy symbol on the front."

"Don't speak to me like I'm illiterate!" Captain Kurotsuchi snapped. "I can see it's a recommendation quite well, thank you! What's it _for_?"

"Hmm...Oh, I dunno, maybe to _recommend_ somebody to your Division?" Akon muttered.

"What did you just say?" the Captain asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"It's a recommendation for the woman of technology," Akon said, daring not repeat his last sentence. He was in no mood to deal with Captain Kurotsuchi's wrath, which could prove fatal, given if the Chief was in the right mood. "She's gotten over a dozen recommendation quotes from senseis in the Academy, and 4 recruitment offers from Divisions 2, 4, 11, and 13. She was offered a spot in both Kidou Corps and Onmitsukido. However, she didn't respond to none. Well, technically, she did, because she turned them down."

"So, what does that have to deal with me?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked impatiently.

"She applied here," Akon said.

"Nice to know! I expect you want me to throw a welcome party in the Captains' Hall for her as well!" the Captain cackled sarcastically.

"She also requested an officer's' rank," Akon continued, ignoring his Captain's sarcasm.

"Fat chance," Captain Kurotsuchi snickered, and Akon glanced at him. A smirk marred Akon's face as he knew the next tidbit of information would make Captain Kurotsuchi flip.

"She also made several corrections to your new establishment of the Seireitei Daily, the _Technology is a Science_ ," Akon said.  
Captain Kurotsuchi froze, seemingly forcing time to freeze with him. Akon, having years of experience, maintained an unamused air about himself. Though that air was a fat lie. Within himself, Akon was laughing his ass off. Captain Kurotsuchi snatched up the envelope with nimble fingers.

"What damn corrections?" he asked angrily, struggling to take out the papers within the envelope. "I never got any."

"That's because they weren't sent to you, not in private, anyway," Akon said, professionally masking the laughter in his voice. "Have you ever visited ShiniOnline?"

"What? You expect me to waste my time on that crap?!"

"That's where she posted all 24 of her corrections," Akon continued. "And I mind you, she has several hundred followers. She's a deity on the website, and it'll explain why the _Technology is a Science_ establishment is no longer popular with the bookworms. I hope that doesn't trouble you, Chief."

Captain Kurotsuchi glared menacingly at his lieutenant, who wisely glanced the other way, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

Captain Kurotsuchi was already reading over the letter:

SHINO ACADEMY

RECOMMENDATION PLEA

Name: Wakahisa, Mai

Age: -

Nationality: born a soul

Species: human

Skin: white

Hair: star-white

Eyes: silver

Blood Type: A

Birth Date: 12.05.-

Zanpakuto type: aqua?

Talent (crit. points):

intelligence (9)

kido (7)

zanjutsu (8)

shunpo (9)

Years of Education: 3

Recommendation Notices: 34

Recruitment Offers: 6

Place of Interest: 12th Division of the Gotei 13

Special requests: officer's rank

Chosen Recommendation Quotes:

"Mai Wakahisa is the most intelligent, most quick-minded, and most kind individual I have ever met. She is quick to catch on and notices details that every other student fails to notice. She loves to learn new things, no matter the subject, but she still has her favorites. Above all else, she loves exploring the world of technology. In her short time here in the Shino Academy, she has developed 6 robots and even an AI system; In the giving-back attitude she has, she has granted 3 robots to the care of Shino Academy. She is fascinated with the 12th Division, and I encourage her with every ounce of my power. I believe she will become a great asset the 12 Division- or wherever she goes- because no matter what happens, she will find ways to improve the community around her. If you are a captain or lieutenant reading this, I plead that you will give this girl a chance. And if you do, you WILL NOT regret the decision."

- _Sensei Goto Goru, Head Researcher of the Researching Facility_

"Wakahisa's robots (Sven, Marley, Jojo, Hiro, Kuroto, Nagito)should be proof enough to her intellect! She has developed an AI system, dubbed the Kyusuke, which can hold any conversation for any length of time! She has programmed Kyusuke to pick up on emotions via voice frequency and can even tell an individual's reiatsu level; Agreeably, this also reflects the intelligence of Kyusuke's creator. Wakahisa is a monster on the battlefield, efficient in kidou, exceptional in shunpo, and has a blinding loyalty to her authoritative figures. Wakahisa is especially brave, as proven in the incident in Northern District 12, when she single-handedly battled 4 Hollows, saving a group of 45, while out on an expedition with a group of Shino Academy students. She learns quickly, and will not let anyone down. She is independent by nature and will voice her thoughts that will prove to be for the greater good. I'd recommend her to any Division of the Gotei 13."

- _Sensei Aiko Sato, sensei in intelligence and zanjutsu_

-end of recommendation-

Fax: 345.524.4632

Address: 345 Eastern District 1, Kuwata

Captain Kurotsuchi sighed, tossing the papers back at his desk and turning his back to his lieutenant. "Is she still a student?"

"Of course," Akon said.

"Bring her here," Captain Kurotsuchi said through clenched teeth. "I want to interview her."

A week had passed since Captain Kurotsuchi's request. Mai Wakahisa's heart was pounding at the letter she held in her hands. The envelope it came in was a deep green color, with the golden imprint of a thistle on the cover. Within a minute, Mai's hands grew slick with sweat, which proved rather irritating as she tried to open the envelope as she tried to make as little damage to it as possible. She knew it was a reply for the 12th Division, either an acceptance or a denial.

Mai slipped out a white piece of paper, which was not a formal acceptance-or-denial letter. As in matter of fact, it was handwritten, not even typed. Mai blinked several times, thinking she'd seen wrong. All of her friends had received their letters typed and written by default. Mai's was handwritten and clearly had some human thought put into it:

Dear Mai Wakahisa

My, your recommendation plea was certainly...Unexpected. It even had the old chief stagger a bit, especially after I mentioned your idolism in ShiniOnline. He even wants to interview you. Given this letter reaches you within the week I sent it, I want you here on Monday, October 4th. If the letter reaches you within a day of said date, or even afterwards, try to make time and come. If you don't show up, then, well...

I hope you come soon, because the Chief hates being made to wait. If you don't show up soon, I fear he'll come see you himself, and that won't be pleasant.

Sincerely,

Akon, Lieutenant of the 12th Division.

"This letter is too effing casual to be written by an actual lieutenant," Yuta retorted. "Are you sure it ain't forged or something?"

"If it's forged, then why does is it in an actual 12th Division envelope?" Mai asked. "Besides, I've already had Jojo scan it. It's not forged."

"Then Jojo made a mistake," Yuta said indignantly. He tossed the letter back at Mai, running his hands through his golden-blonde hair, his light baby-blue eyes skeptical.

"Are you insulting my creations again?" Mai asked, silver eyes flashing as she gripped the white-violet hilt of her zanpakuto.

"No, I'm just saying you and Jojo screwed up over a so-called investigation that was conducted less than 3 minutes," Yuta said, blinking his blue eyes innocently. "You're not really going over there, are you? Even if it's not forged, I hear nothing but crap about Captain Kurotsuchi. I hear he sneaks bombs into his own men. Bombs!"

"That's one of those midwives' tales, if I've ever heard one," Mai snickered. "Or in this case, mid-idiots'."

"Mai, I'm being serious," Yuta said uncomfortably. "And, if you piss him off, he might use you as a live test subject."

"I'm sure the Gotei 13 has rules and regulations against that," Mai said with a roll of her eyes. "Do you believe everything somebody tells you or do you have a properly functioning brain of your own?"

"If you don't believe me, ask Rei! Remember her brother?"

"Haru got caught up in an explosion, no ill-doing in that," Mai said. Feeling slightly defensive, she added, "Kurotsuchi's innocent."

"Then why isn't Haru still in the 12th Division?" Yuta challenged.

"Because he was offered the 19th seat in the 7th Division, obviously," Mai snickered. "I guarantee you, if I was stuck in the same Division for 5 years with no signs of moving up, I'd jump at the first offering, too. And so would you, I might add."

"That's not why he left," Yuta pouted. "I know it. I _do_. I'm telling you, Kurotsuchi's bad business. As long as he's captain, the people in the 12th Division, or the SRDI, are never safe. You ever read that post a 12th Division member had on ShiniOnline? The key to a long life in the 12th Division is to accomplish tasks in a timely manner _without_ -"

"Getting in the way?" Mai finished. "Yeah, I heard."

"And let's not forget that that Kurotsuchi has a tendency to _not_ take to kindly to those who correct his works..." Yuta said quietly.

Mai burst out laughing. "Now you're gonna pull out that card?"

"This is not funny!" Yuta snapped. "I'm over here spilling sweat for you, and you have to laugh! This is serious! You've made 24 corrections on the _Technology is a Science_ bullshit. Are you _asking_ for a death note or what?!"

"I was just trying to grab his attention," Mai said, a reassuring tone in her voice. "Listen, Yuta, I know you're worried, and I'm sorry. But, you can't expect me to allow a few academy rumors to ruin my lifelong dream. I've always wanted to work in the 12 Division and help deal with the SRDI. I _have_ to do this."

"Sometimes, I wish you married Kento," Yuta said anxiously. "You'd be married, safe and tucked away in that big underground mansion...You'd be safe, not risking your life with some mad scientist weirdo."  
"If I'd married Kento, I'd be marrying a weirdo and wind up with a bunch of weirdos as my in-laws," Mai said coldly. Kento Hoshida was the first born son in the Hoshida family, a family close knit to the other 4 prestigious families who resided in the Western Forest of the Eastern Districts. Mai's father had told her all of her life that, as first born child and daughter of the Wakahisa 9th generation, it was her "destiny" and "fate" to marry Kento, join their families, and have many children with him. But, Mai didn't love Kento. Mai had her own plans in life, and it was those plans that put her at odds with her father. The only one who saw her through everything, however, was her younger brother, Yuta.

"I don't want to talk about that man, Yuta," Mai said. "I am going to this meeting, and I'll see what I can get out of it."  
"He's going to put a bomb in you," Yuta moaned.

"I'll be fine," Mai reassured.

"Watch your back," Yuta said.

"I'm bringing Jojo, Nagito, and Kyusuke with me," Mai said. "They'll keep me safe. Will you watch over Kuroto and Marley?"

"You know I will," Yuta said. "You just make sure you come back."

"You're worrying over me like an ill mother," Mai complained.

"Someone has to," Yuta shot back. "If you don't watch your back, you might wind up being killed. How am I supposed to tell Father I let some maniac kill you?"

"Father is busy searching for a new wife so he can create himself a new 'firstborn' that he can marry off to the Hoshida family," Mai reminded him gently. That fact was always a cold topic for them. "Listen, the meeting shouldn't keep me a day. And if it does, I'll be back the very next morning. I promise, okay?"  
Yuta glared at her. "If he touched you, would you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd beat his ass," Yuta sniffed arrogantly.

"Just because you're top in the zanjutsu class doesn't mean you can take on a captain-class shinigami," Mai giggled, wrapping her arms around her brother's rather scrawny torso from the back. "Quit worrying! He's not a perv or anything. This meeting is for business."

"I wasn't necessarily talking about _that_ kind of touch, sis, but, yeah! That can apply, too," Yuta chimmed.

"Oh, brother," Mai sighed.

The 12th Division was more...mystifying than what it seemed in the illustrations in the textbooks and Gotei 13 brochures. The barracks were oddly empty and quiet, and it made Mai wonder why, as each Division roughly had the same amount of shinigami. Behind of her, her robots Nagito and Jojo were following closely. On her wrist, a computo-watch, where Kyusuke was harboring, was wrapped tightly. She'd been so nervous when putting it on, she'd actually cut off her blood flow, in which her hand turned a few shades of blue before Kyusuke onlined himself to warn her of the danger. The watch still felt tight around her wrist, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Kyusuke suddenly onlined himself again.

"Master Mai-san," Kyusuke said.

Holding the watch up to see the face of a handsome, bald man, Mai smiled nervously at Kyusuke. "Yes?"

"Would you like an injection of the synthetic hormone? It will help calm your anxiety and help you keep your air of professionalism."  
"Y-Yes, please!" Mai nearly exclaimed.

"The injection is stored within Nagito," Kyusuke said. "He will distribute the injection immediately."

"Wh-" Mai began, but was cut short when a sudden sharp pain pierced her back, in the spinal cord to be exact. The synthetic hormone was specially constructed to be injected into spinal fluid. "Wa-ah!"

"Oh, dear," Nagito chuckled softly. "My apologies, Master. I suppose I could have warned you but...Then you wouldn't have been so relaxed."

"Ugh," Mai whinned. "Hurts...It hurts..."

"Jojo has the pain reliever," Kyusuke said, his words concerned, but his voice bland and unemotional, as every AI. "He'll distribute it immediately."

"Oh NO!" Mai screeched, turning to defend herself, her hand on her zanpakuto (her robots were capable to withstand attacks, so she had no intention of destroying Jojo). She came face to face with Jojo's outstretched arm, which held cup of a turquoise liquid.

"This medication is introduced to the body via mouth, Master Mai, not via injection," Jojo said, his voice caring, but his face telling a different story. Yes, Mai tried her best to give her robots a sense of emotion. She always failed somewhere, but Nagito and Kuroto seemed to be a different story.

"Oh, dear, Master," Nagito suddenly said. "I do believe we will be late if we don't continue on our quest. Kyusuke, perhaps you can find our way to this Captain Kurotsuchi figure?"

"I will try," Kyusuke said before promptly offlining himself.

"Right," Mai murmured, accepting the bitter-tasting medicine. "Let's get going. We might finally run into someone who'll give us directions."

Lieutenant Akon waited impatiently in the Head Communications Center. Captain Kurotsuchi was in his office, somewhere nearby, which Akon was grateful for. The Captain had been pestering him earlier that day, and even sabotaged his files. As intelligent as he was, the Captain always seemed to have a child-like playful nature about himself.

A shinigami suddenly approached Akon.

"Lieutenant Akon," she said.

"Yes?"

"There is a group outside the door who demands to see you," the girl shinigami continued.

With an exasperated sigh, Akon asked, "What do they want?"

"They didn't say," the girl said nervously. "The girl just said it was important to find you."

"Fine," Akon grunted. "Get back to work. I'll find'em."

"Yes, sir," the girl said, turning around and walking towards the other side of the HCC.

Akon stuffed his clipboard into his armpit, and pushed open the door and was greeted by a lovely sight.

He must have been Lieutenant Akon. He was tall, very tall, with three short horns sticking out of his forehead. He had jagged, black hair, and dark eyes. He wore a black shinigami uniform, with a white lab coat over it. On his arm, he wore the lieutenant's badge. When he saw Mai, his jagged black eyebrows seemingly arched with interest. He stared at her with dark eyes. Fortunately, the hormones had already kicked on, so Mai didn't feel nervous when she spoke:

"Are you Lieutenant Akon?"

"I am," the man said.

Mai pulled out his letter, opening it to show his handwriting. "My name is Mai Wakahisa," she said. "I've come to respond to your letter."

Lieutenant Akon grabbed the letter from her grasp. "Ah, yes, yes," he said. Nodding his head, he motioned her to follow. "Come, come. The Chief will _have_ to see you."

"Okay, then," Mai said, following him inside the HCC.

"Um, whom are they?" Akon asked, gesturing towards the two robots, who probably didn't appear as robots to him.

"My robots, Jojo and Nagito," Mai said. "I've brought them along for important reasons."

"I see," Akon said. "I guess that's good. It'll help the Chief make his decisions."

"Yeah," Mai agreed.

Akon knocked on the door, which remained silent. Akon knocked again for what felt like the fourth time, but before his knuckle made contact, the door opened.

"What is it, Akon?" the Captain hissed. "I'm busy!"

"Chief, meet Mai Wakahisa," Akon said, professionally gesturing to the girl. "I'll leave you to your interview then. I have to return to the Head Comm Center." And with that, the 12th Division lieutenant turned and slinked away.

"Che," Captain Kurotsuchi's voice wasn't exactly as Mai had imagined it. "Come right this way. Leave your friends."

"Oh, my," Nagito suddenly butted in, holding his hands up in mock defense but his face revealing amusement. Captain Kurotsuchi stared at him with one of his amber eyes wider than the other. "So, are _you_ this Captain Kurotsuchi figure? My, my, my. It is an honor to meet the one my Master solely admires."

 _Ugh, Nagito!_ Mai mentally screamed.

Captain Kurotsuchi's eyes flashed with a bit of annoyance, his brow creasing with a frown, taking the face paint with it. His hat, which both ends seemed to be reaching towards one side together, seemed to add on to his own personality. "And who are _you_? I asked for Mai Wakahisa, not her whole clique."

"They aren't my friends, sir," Mai said. "They are my robots. I've brought them along for my well being, not for anything else."

"I didn't ask for them," Captain Kurotsuchi sniffed.

"That's why they'll be outside the office," Mai said, shooting Jojo and Nagito a look.

"Yes, Master Mai," Jojo said, and he went into a low squat, sitting before the door.

"It pains me that this Captain Kurotsuchi figure can separate us so easily, Master," Nagito said, a sad smile marring his face. He went into a squat beside of Jojo. "But, if this is your wish, I will only loyally oblige."

"I just wish you sit so bluntly in the middle of the hall like that," Mai said dryly. "If I need you, I'll call you."

"Ugh, just hurry up," Captain Kurotsuchi said irritably. "And don't touch anything!"

"Remember, Master, should you need assistance, I will gladly stand between your flesh and any flying sword!" Nagito called out to her, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Me as well, Master Mai," Jojo agreed silently.

Mai, glancing back affectionately at her robots, followed the Captain inside the office, the door closing behind her, making a sound that reminded her of the word 'finality.' Mai found it cold inside the office. It was too dark to see much further than the large screen computers, but Mai felt the area was vast. Captain Kurotsuchi took his place in the seat before the large computer screens, turning in a rolling chair to look at her. He stared at her with narrowed eyes, studying her in silence, his chin resting in his netted fingers. Even the synthetic hormones couldn't shield off the feeling of unease and slight fear.

"You may have a seat over there at my desk," the Captain finally said, pointing one long, white finger towards the right. His eyes never left her. "I'll be there shortly."

Mai wordlessly followed directions, finding a dark, large desk. She sat in front of it, waiting patiently. She took the moment to take in the little surroundings she could make out. Though it was still dark, she could make out several papers upon the Captain's desk: communications report, gigai report, reports on water contamination in the 20th District in the North, and so much more. Each of them perked Mai's interest. She had studied similar water contaminations before. A few years ago, she went on an expedition with her class to study them in the 12th District of the North. Mai was able to find slight traces of Hollow remnants, but before she could announce it, they were attacked. Mai purified the Hollow immediately, and while she was treated like a hero, her victory was spoiled. The remnants were cleared, meaning Mai had no evidence to support the idea that Hollow activity was the blame of water contamination. She still stuck with her theory, she just needed to prove it exsisted.

"Well?" Captain Kurotsuchi suddenly said, snapping Mai from her deep thoughts. Mai glanced at him. "Are you going to start expressing yourself, or are you just going to continue looking over my business?"

"Express myself in what way?" Mai asked. It was a serious question, not a smart aleck one.

"In a way that makes me want to give you an officer's rank," Captain Kurotsuchi replied, leaning back in his chair. Mai wondered how he gotten there without her hearing him. He was just at his computers a split second ago.

"What do you need in an officer?" Mai asked, blinking once.

"I need hard workers, obviously," Captain Kurotsuchi retorted.

"I was born a hard worker," Mai insisted.

"Che, you were born a wailing brat," Captain Kurotsuchi sneered.

"So were you," Mai replied honestly, making the Captain's eyes narrow into amber slits. "But, I _am_ a hard worker. I've been that way since I was a little girl."

"Define little girl," the Captain said, his eyes still narrow.

"4 years old," Mai said.

"Impossible," the Captain barked. "You were still a wailing brat. Do you expect me to believe that you were _working hard_ those many years before me? Che..."

"The Wakahisa believes heavily in education and discipline," Mai said stoically. "True, I probably was a wailing brat back then, but I had my ethics beat into me. I eventually became a hard worker without complaint." Mai leaned back in her seat, her heart feeling heavy. Having to discuss her family was _not_ what she intended on doing at this interview.

"Okay, so you're a hard worker," Captain Kurotsuchi said after a moment of consideration. "But, that's not _all_ I want in my officers! I carefully hand pick each of my own officers for a reason, you know. Tell me some more about yourself, and no sob stories!"

"I don't tell stories," Mai sniffed. "I never have. I go out and execute my own projects to gather my own facts. I don't tell stories, I merely state facts."

"What are you trying to tell me?" the Captain asked through narrowed eyes.

"That I'll be a valuable person to the 12th Division," Mai said.

Captain Kurotsuchi suddenly snatched up a piece of paper from his desk, waving it rather irritably. "I got that from these show-off letters," the Captain said.

"You did?" Mai asked.

"That's what I just said," Captain Kurotsuchi hissed.

"Then you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I can help solve the mystery behind contaminated water in the North Districts," Mai answered.

Captain Kurotsuchi glanced up at her, his eyes studying and narrowed. "You don't know _nothing_ about the water contaminations," he growled darkily. "Don't act like you know everything."  
"The water contaminations have a debris level of 7.2 and a chemical consistency of 6.9. Any one who drinks the water finds themselves sick, and can even die if not treated properly," Mai said, watching the Captain's eye twitch.

"You read that off my report," he snarled.

"Really?" Mai asked, blinking once. "Well, then, does your report say that the young child Eiji Taguchi was actually cured from his genetic disorder, but then died due to liver failure?"

Captain Kurotsuchi glared at her. "How do you know about that?"

"I study a lot," Mai said. "I am particularly curious of the water contaminations that goes around in the Northern Districts. I don't speak like I know everything, I speak like I _want_ to know everything. That's a difference. I'm sure you can relate, even if only just a little."

A smirk grew on the Captain's face, something Mai was new too. "Then, why not explain to me this little 'help solve the mystery?'"

"I'm not telling you that! Not now, not without my evidence," Mai said.

Captain Kurotsuchi glared at her. "You spoke like you were larger than life only a moment ago, and now I give you the chance to-"

"My theory can be easily proven, so I know I'm right," Mai interrupted. "If I tell you without first securing my own self, you'll steal my work from me. That's the worst thing you can do to a girl like me."

"A girl like you?" the Captain sneered. "You mean a selfish girl?"

"I'm not selfish," Mai said. "Defensive, yes. Not selfish, though."

"Che."

"I am willing to barter," Mai said quietly, dragging the Captain's attention.

"You're the beggar here," the Captain said warningly. "So, barter wisely."

"If you give me the resources I need to solve the water contaminations..." Mai said. "I'll give you the credit when I show the world my theory is true."

"I prefer to earn my own credit, thanks," the Captain hissed.

"You'll be getting it either way," Mai said. "You'll be my Captain."

The Captain stared at her. "Clever move."

"Yes," Mai agreed. "Of course you do know that that means I'll have to be an officer right?"

"Now you're pushing it," the Captain said. He leaned forward in his chair, his golden eyes inspecting her. "You'll have to do something outrageously amazing if you want a spot in this Division. Because all 20 seats are _filled_."

Mai crossed her arms.

"Why do you want a spot, anyway?" the Captain demanded. "Do you want glory and fame that much."

"No," Mai said. "If I wanted glory and fame, I would have battled my way into the 11th Division. What I want is _access_."

"Access?"

"To all of the top equipment for my studies and research, and whatever project you happen to pawn off to me," Mai said. "And it's not even for convenience. It's for _quality_ of a finished product."

"You finally make a valid argument," the Captain said after a long silence. "Tell me, what if I gave you the access?"  
Mai held her chin up high. "I accept no games, Captain."

"You will have an officer's style of personal quarters, and I'll give you an office," the Captain said. "You'll have access to most of all labs in the SRDI. Isn't that more than fair?"

Mai gazed up at him, and took a sharp breath. "What about officer's meetings?"

"You want to participate in those, too?" the Captain asked, narrowing his eyes again.

"It'll be the only way of announcing my victories in my studies," Mai said.

The Captain remained silent. Then: "Fine. You'll be treated like an officer so much, you'll be attending the officer's meetings. Anything else."

"Yes," Mai said, leaning back in her chair with a sense of relief. "When can I come?"

A grin spread out on Captain Kurotsuchi's face. "As soon as possible."


	2. She Keeps Him on His Toes

**A/N: Hello, Readers! I just want to say that most of my OCs in this particular fanfiction are actually inspired by favorite characters from other animes and mangas. I was about to point it out to you guys, but I decided to add in some fun to the side and let YOU guys guess which OC is based off who. I can't wait to see who gets it right! So let's start this little game with one of Mai's robots, Nagito. And his name is actually the name of the character- Oops! Did I say that! Haha, anyway, here's chapter two. It's a little short because it's more of a filler chapter that will build up to the climax. Enjoy!**

* * *

Excitement ran through Mai's body as she walked into the Head Laboratory of the SRDI. There, she could easily pick out her Captain. His sadistic voice was loud in the lab as he roared at a group of scientists:

"This is a load of disappointment! A mockery of my intelligence! A shame to this Institute and Division!"

"W-We're sorry, Captain!" came the shivery replies.

"I know you are!" Captain Kurotsuchi snapped angrily. "I want this mess fixed up and cleaned up, do you hear me? Or I swear all of you'll be on my next experimentation table!"

"Yes, sir!"

Mai was too excited to feel fear. She wandered closer to her Captain, but purposely ignored him- even though she knew he was glaring at her from the corner of his eyes- as she tried to see what it was he was crying about. She noticed a lot of glass and red chemicals all over the floor.

"Is that tyridide?"

"Well, obviously!" Captain Kurotsuchi snapped. "They wasted the whole container and- Hey! What are you doing in here? I sent you to the-"

"I finished," Mai said, smiling brightly.

"The report, too?"

"Yes, it's 5 pages long," Mai said, giving a firm nod. The Captain stared at her for a moment.

"W-Well, take me to it!" he suddenly snapped. "I want to see it! You probably rushed through the damn thing."

"N-No, sir!" Mai barked. She hated it when he accused her of running through a project. "I made sure I made a note to every little detail. Wait till you see."

"I will!"

* * *

Captain Kurotsuchi stared at the finished work the new recruit had conjured. She had made the perfect mixture of chemicals, analyzed it thoroughly, and even had a 5-page report to top it off. There wasn't a single mistake he could find to pin it on her. When he turned to steal a look at her, he found that she was staring at him with a smile reaching from ear to ear. It was then that he understood: she was getting at him, and quite clearly, she was enjoying.

"What are you smiling for?" he hissed.

"Oh, not much, Captain," Mai said, grinning sweetly. "I just noticed that you were satisfied with the formula."

"Che, I've seen better," Captain Kurotsuchi replied, attempting to crush her happiness. It was a vain attempt.

"Of course, you did," Mai hummed. "You're the Captain. Is there anything else you want me to work on? I can assist you in your projects, you know."

"You're right," Captain Kurotsuchi pulled his lips into a mean grimace. "You can always assist me bonded on the dissecting table."

"I promised my younger brother I'd only be dealing with business when I'm with you," Mai said, a sly grin on her face, before narrowly slipping out the door into the other room of the lab.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked, his eyes narrowing. He followed the small girl. "It is business. Are you trying to pull the wool over my eyes?"

"Well, you said 'bonded' and 'table' in the same sentence, Captain," Mai said, glancing back at him with an air of innocence. "It didn't _sound_ like business at first."

"How can 'bonded' and 'table' b-"

"Oh, it's time I have to go, Captain! Lieutenant Akon wants me in the Head Comm Centre for basic training of the teletor," Mai said. "I will see you later, 'kay?"

"Don't you 'kay me! I'm asking you a que-"

But the small girl had already gone, slipping out the door and thus out of his reach. Captain Kurotsuchi allowed a low breath to hiss out between his teeth. She'd been there for a week and already she kept him on his toes. But, it wasn't in the way most of his failure recruits had kept him on his toes. They kept him on his toes with ruined projects, but Mai kept him on his toes with nicely accomplished ones. The formula she'd just developed was meant to take her 5 days, but she finished it in 2. On her first day in the Division, he had her job shadowing Akon in the Tech Lab. Akon reported that everyone in the lab wound up job shadowing _her_ and when asked why, Akon slyly remarked:

"Well, you did send a girl who developed 6 robots and an extraordinary AI program to the Tech Lab to _job shadow_ other individuals who are clearly beneath her."

As much as Captain Kurotsuchi hated to admit it...The girl was pretty damn smart. And, just as her plea of recommendation had stated, she caught on to things quickly and was able to teach herself new things. She was certainly speeding things up in the Tech Lab. Akon informed him that when done with all other duties, she'd visit the Tech Lab and jump into whatever project she stumbled upon. That would explain why Captain Kurotsuchi had 7 completed reports on various projects coming from the Tech Lab.

"She belongs there, Chief," Akon had told him several times that week. "The girl's a techie."

True, Akon might have been right about her being a techie. But, she was more than just a techie. He'd never admit it, but he needed her in the Chemistry Department as well. The only negative thing he could think of about Mai, which was only obvious, was the fact that she was taking joy in making him squirm. He hated that, and if she wasn't such a good asset to the Division, he would have had her strapped up as a test subject a long time ago. The girl was quite witty...

It was then that it dawned on Captain Kurotsuchi about what Mai meant when she spoke about the words 'bonded' and 'table.' Not knowing if he should feel pissed or amused, Captain Kurotsuchi's eyes rolled to the ceiling, sighing loudly. Yes, witty indeed. Witty indeed.

* * *

 **A/N2: Like I've stated in my other fanfiction, I *DO NOT* promise a strict schedule for updating stories. My reason why? Life. I've got a lot of things going on right now, so sometimes I might seem dead (or I might just be working on my other fanfiction). Generally, I rotate with my stories, so if I seem dead, it might just be because I'm working on the other. However, I *DO* promise to update when I *CAN.* I know that might be a turn-off, I know it sucks, honestly, I wish I could update every day because writing stories is a ton of fun. But, alas, I cannot do that, and I hope you guys understand. Also, before I wrap this up, I'd like to thank the people who favorited/followed this story, as well as the people who'd favorited/followed my other story, Tsukasa Unohana. I love support like that because it's what motivates me to keep writing! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and enjoying the story, and stay in tuned because I'll be updating again sometime in the future!**


	3. And the Light Begins

There was a knock at Mai's office door. It actually startled her, making her rustle her papers and reports. She pulled a strand of white hair from her face, licking over her lips with anticipation. At this hour, a knock on the door was usually a shinigami making deliveries.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and much to Mai's surprise it was Captain Kurotsuchi, holding a handful of thick envelopes.

"...find something useful to do," Captain Kurotsuchi was saying, an annoyed tone in his voice. He was ushering off the delivery girl. Kaya was her name, Mai knew. She had become especially familiar with the kind girl.

"You didn't have to scare her away," Mai muttered, though quietly. She stared up at her Captain. He stood there staring back at her for a moment, before stepping out of the doorway, and closing the door behind him.

"You have mail," Captain Kurotsuchi said. He took one of the two chairs that sat in front of Mai's desk and dragged it to the side of it, to where he was semi-behind her desk. Mai didn't say anything. Honestly, she didn't care if he was behind the desk with her. He was, after all, the reason she had it. Captain Kurotsuchi flapped the letters in front of her, on top of the documents that held more interest to her.

"Lovely, more words to read," Mai said, slightly sarcastic.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked, a kind of plainness in his voice. Almost like it was more of a demand than a question.

"Later, perhaps," Mai replied. "If you want Project A27 completed on your desk, that is."

Captain Kurotsuchi scowled and he was about to stand, until something caught Mai's eye. The particular envelope was sticking from the bottom of the pile, and Mai's silver eyes recognized that parchment creamy color to it. Captain Kurotsuchi caught the sudden interest in her eyes immediately and remained seated, waiting expectantly. Mai, subconsciencely ignoring her captain, reached out and pulled the parchment colored envelope from the bottom of the pile, watching the other envelopes slide of the top.

She eyed it and her heart skipped two beats.

 _Yuta W.  
Shinigami Academy Student Letter_

A grin tickled the corner of Mai's lips. He'd finally mailed her, her goofy little brother.

"Well, open it already," Captain Kurotsuchi said, reminding her that he was still there.

"It's not business related," Mai retorted bluntly.

"Anything that's sent to my officers is business related," Captain Kurotsuchi said stubbornly.

"I'm not an officer, remember?" Mai told him. "Besides, it's not business regardless. It's completely personal."

"You're the one who wanted to be treated like an officer, you're getting the full deal!" Captain Kurotsuchi snapped irritatedly. Then, more curiously, he asked, "Now, then, _what's it say_?"

Mai ignored him and opened the letter. She had a hunch that he'd nag her until she opened the damn thing. Inside, was sloppy kanji, yet it was readible. Classic Yuta if she didn't know any better. Her friends joked and said the handwriting's name was "Yuta Sans." She grinned as she made out what each was meant to say. Captain Kurotsuchi was leaning over closer to get a better view.

 _Dear Mai,_

 _Damnit, Mai it's been almost two weeks since ya' left me. You know I'm all by myself now? What's a guy got to do to get a little love? I know Mayuri the weirdo's your new boss, but don't let him get between us! We're closer than blood-on-blood. Blood and blood mixes together better than blood and water. Don't let him fool you!_

 _Another thing. I've got some great news._

 _I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE FREAKING 11TH DIVISION BECAUSE I BEAT UP AN 11TH DIVISION OFFICER!_

 _Lieutenant Kusajishi says Kenpachi wants to meet me, to get to know me a little better. Whatever that's supposed to mean. I've already visited their barracks like 4 times last week and EVERYONE freaking loves me! They said I make great melee material! I participated in one of their crazy drills (it was freaking awesome) and I broke a leg and Yumichika took me to the 4th Division. I had the pleasure and honor to meet the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life. She's really, really tall with short silver hair. But, she's super cute though! And she scrubbed my head just like you! It reminded me so much like you, I started crying. Then she and Captain Unohana stared at me like I was crazy. Then they laughed at me cuz I told them why I was crying. They said I'm sentimental. I haven't got to see Kenpachi yet, but Ikkaku says I'll make'em happy. They're all really excited to see me meet up with him. They have me scheduled to fight him!_

 _Okay, so that last line, I'm well aware that gave you a heart attack. But, no worries, girl! I'm SUPER excited! I can't wait to spare with the Kenpachi! I'm ready to bring it on! I'm supposed to spare with him on the day I become a member. Whether or not I do good determines if I can get a spot. Y'know, Mai, you're my best lucky charm. I know I have my foot bracelet you gave me last year for my birthday, but I don't think that will be enough. So, I hope you can leave Mayuri in the dust for a moment, cuz I need you! And then after the fight, whether I lose or not, we can celebrate by toasting sports drinks! And you scrub can my head!_

 _Lots of love, kisses, and gravy from yours truly!_

 _Yuta_

"Yep, classic Yuta," Mai giggled. She was happy to hear from him. Ever since diving into the busy wrath of the 12th Division, she'd hardly any time to catch up with her brother. Or any one else for that matter. Mai realized she'd have to pay a visit at the Academy to make sure Sven and Hiro were still operating properly. Or she could have Kyusuke hook up to them and he could do it...Naw, Mai would do it. It'd give her an excuse to catch up with Naomi, Kin'ichi, and Ren. They hadn't yet been accepted in their desired divisions.

"Who's Yuta?"

There was a particular note in that voice that Mai hadn't ever heard before. She glanced over at her Captain, only to find that he was closer to her than usual, glaring down at the letter in her hand. Mai grinned. How she enjoyed toying with him.

"A boy," she said. She wasn't going to tell him Yuta was her young brother. "He's really special to me."

Mai hid a grin by momentarily glancing the other way when she saw her Captain's left eye twitch. Mai folded the letter neatly and stashed it away into the white robes that lay underneath her shihakusho.

"Che! Wait, I wasn't done!"

"What do you need with it?" Mai scolded, mocking anger as she glanced up at her Captain with amusement.

"I was reading it!" Captain Kurotsuchi snapped.

"It's my letter!" Mai laughed. "You don't know Yuta and probably don't care either."

"Just give me the damn paper!"

Mai was rather taken by surprise when her Captain's nimble fingers reached out and pulled the paper...Which was underneath her clothing.

"You-You-You intruderer," Mai scolded, grabbing the folds of her uniform and closing them defensively.

"All I wanted was the damn paper!" Captain Kurotsuchi snapped.

"Bull," Mai hissed. Smirking mischieviously, she quietly added, "Pervy boy."

"I'm not a pervert," Captain Kurotsuchi hissed. "Especially not with little girls like yourself."

"And I only like being invaded by men," Mai said. "Not boys. Noticed I sad 'pervy boy.'"

"You're such a hassel," Captain Kurotsuchi muttered, but ignoring her for the most part. His amber eyes were scanning over the letter rather quickly as if he were reading something urgent.

"Why is it any of your business anyway?" Mai sighed.

"Your business is my business," Captain Kurotsuchi muttered.

"Is not," Mai objected.

"If it holds you from completing work that needs to be done, then yes, it is," Captain Kurotsuchi said, shooting her one of his withering glares. "And what's all this about head scrubbing?"

"Hmm?"

"Scrubbing heads?" Captain Kurotsuchi pointed with his long fingernail at where Yuta emphasized head scrubbing.

Looking at her Captain's frustrated facial expression, Mai couldn't help but think of exactly what was going on through his head. She burst out laughing right then and there.

"What are you laughing at?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked quietly, his voice menacing and dangerous.

"You're a pervy boy," Mai said. "When Yuta says head scrubbing, he's talking about the way I rub his scalp in."

"What does being pervy have anything to do with head scrubbing?!" Captain Kurotsuchi snapped.

Mai blinked at him innocently. "If you wanted your head scrubbed, all you have to do is ask," Mai said. "Yuta likes it when I use lavender oil. I don't know why, but he says it makes his hair smell good and gives his hair a healthy shiny sheen. Which it does, actually."

"Why would I want my head scrubbed?" Captain Kurotsuchi retorted.

"Because it feels good, according to Yuta," Mai grinned.

Captain Kurotsuchi shot her a wicked look. "What?!"

Suddenly, there a knock at the door, before it abruptly opened. Akon stood in the doorway. He wasn't looking into the room, rather looking down at a datapad, a cigarette burning in his mouth.

"Mai, any reason why you're late for duty at the Head Communications Center?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I was talking with Captain, sir," Mai said rather respectively.

Akon glanced up, and his face seemingly froze with distaste when he saw Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Don't look at me that way!" Captain Kurotsuchi growled, his glare having a cold hatred.

"Hiyosu needs you in Specimens Lab 302," Akon said, his voice still bored. "They've just had a new shipment of that new specimen you wanted. He thinks it will interest you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he needs you to name it," Akon said. "Mai, you're coming with me."

"Yes, sir," Mai smiled. She swiped the letter from her Captain's bony white fingers, ignoring his objections and complaints. She whistled a customized tune and the wall nearby opened, revealing a kind of chamber where her 3 robots, Nagito, Kuroto, and Jojo were stored. She stood up and motioned to one of them. "Come here, Nagito."

"Yes, Master?"

"Take this letter from Yuta," Mai said.

"Yes, Master," Nagito said, taking the letter from Mai's hand and storing into a slender compartment in his arm. He then returned to the chamber for recharge.

"Off I go," Mai said, mockingly ignoring her Captain's obvious scowl. "C'mon, Captain. We have work to do."

"Shut up and move," Captain Kurotsuchi snapped. His white haori fluttered loudly as he stood from his chair and walked briskly towards the door. Akon stepped away from him. "I'll be dealing with you later."

"Yes, Captain," Mai said obediently as she followed after him.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER  
 _Yuta's Ceremony_

Yuta's heart pounded excitedly as he stood before 3rd seat officer Ikkaku Madarame.

"I sure hope you're ready, kid," Ikkaku said. He was stretched out on the couch, his ripped muscles rippling as he flexed them.

"Ready for Kenpachi?" Yuta asked with wide eyes. His breath quivered with excitement.

"Who else?" Ikkaku retorted. "Would you like a tip?"

"Yes, please," Yuta swallowed.

"Kenpachi's a sucker for tricks," Ikkaku said. "With that light type zanpakuto, you could do a great deal of tricking."

"You mean use illusions?" Yuta asked.

"Yes," Ikkaku said. "But, keep in mind, Kenpachi is quick at adapting. A few fake images won't save you from his power. In the end, the one with the most raw strength wins. That's always been the case, when you're fighting Kenpachi."

"So, in other words, I have the element of surprise?" Yuta asked.

"Yea," Ikkaku said. "Just don't use it too much, kid. Kenpachi doesn't like it when there's _too_ much trickery, so even if you do hold off pretty long, you might not get a spot."

"Gotcha," Yuta muttered. "I'm ready for him."

Ikkaku nodded his head. "At least you're confident. Just go out there, give your damnest, and show 'em what you got. Show 'em what you're made of. If you show a ton of heart, even if you loose, Kenpachi'll will have enough respect to acknowledge you in the upcoming years."

"Yea," Yuta said determinedly. "I'm not going to disappoint Kenpachi Zaraki!"

* * *

Mai walked briskly through the 11th Division's barracks. She scolded at the mixed disrespectful and inappropriate comments she was receiving from the 11th Division members. If she had not foolishly left her zanpakuto behind in her room, she would have taught them a lesson in good manners.

 _Where the heck is Yuta?_ Mai wondered.

From somewhere, a large explosion erupted. Startled, Mai instinctively went into a defensive combat pose. Tapping into the ear peice clingling to her ear, she contacted her robots.

"Guys, come and get me," she huffed as a cloud of grim and ash fell over her. "Code red."

* * *

"Code red!" Marley screamed. "Poor, poor Master. What do we do, Jojo?"

"We go and defend Master, of course," Jojo said unemotionally.

"That means we gotta abandon this Kurotsuchi joint!" Kuroto barked. "More like _Crotch-sucky_!"

From his desk, Captain Kurotsuchi's face twisted with distaste. "You are not the pleasant robot Mai said you were," he said angrily. "You've been running at the mouth nonstop since you came here."

Kuroto regarded the Captain with a nasty sneer. " Not now, Crotchsucky! M' Masta's callin' me!"

"Such misused speaking as well," Captain Kurotsuchi added with a growl. "And what do you mean? What's wrong with Mai?"

But, all of the robots had already gone ahead. Captain Kurotsuchi sighed, but decided it was probably best because now he could continue his work without listening to Kuroto's voice. He seethed at how Mai..."inconveniently convinced" him that he had to take care of her robots while she went and spent the day over at the 11th Division. And that was _after_ she "inconveniently convinced" him that she deserved a day off. A day off! Like any one in the 12th Division gotten that!

"That little, good-for-nothing, illiterate girl," Captain Kurotsuchi muttered to himself. But, what baffled him now was how the right corner of his mouth had a slight curve upwards.


End file.
